


Never Leave Me

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: This is how I wish things would had evolved in the "Personal Space-scene" with Dean and Cass in the episode "Free to Be You and Me" in season 5.





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I spell Castiel's nickname with two s. I know many people doesn't like it, but I do it anyway. 
> 
> Also, I want to point out that English isn't my first language, and therefore there can possibly be grammatic misses.

Cass is watching how Dean rubs his bloodstained jacket with a cloth. When Dean looks up and sees Castiel in the mirror he jumps of fear, giving away a groan.  


"Don't do that!"  


Dean glares at Cass in the mirror and sighs.  


"Hello, Dean."

Dean turns around and without taking a single step he ends up just a few inches away from Cass who is studying Dean with a wondering look, trying to understand his reaction. Dean is looking into his friend's eyes and can't help but marvel at their depth. The lightning makes them look darker than usual and the wondering in the eyes is making him feel a tingly, soft sensation in the gut. It feels like Castiel's eyes consume him. They are pulling him a little bit closer.  


Cass looks down when notecing the change in Dean. He can almost see Dean's heart flicker in his chest. The gaze moves over to Dean's bare arms, the muscles which are tightened underneath the skin. Dean's eyes move down too. He notices a stain on Cass' trench coat. It looks like mud, could also be some kind of sauce.

With a very gentle movement Dean strokes his hand over Cass' arm, at the same time coming a little bit closer. Cass is looking down on the hand, touches it gently with his own before looking up again. Dean also raises his glance, eyes glittering with lust, cheeks flushed with heat. They just look at each other, as they often do. Cass' eyes are big and just as filled with lust as Dean's.

"What's happening to me?" he asks confused, and the innocence of his personality is making Dean even hotter. Maybe a little more in a few places than others.

"I feel warm, something is pulling inside me and I have this throbbing feeling here." Castiel throws a quick look down, Dean does the same and he sees how the pants tighten around Cass' crotch. The corner of Dean's mouth is twitching a little.

"Cass" he says softly, lovingly. He palces his other hand on Cass' other arm, pulling him closer until their bodies touch. Their noses are just a few centimeters apart when Dean kisses him.

At first Cass' eyes dilate in surprise, but soon he is closing his eyes trusting that his vessel knows how to act. It knows. Cass is even taking command and is the one to first open his mouth and use his tongue. It feels weird not being in control over the body he possesses. Things just happen, he knows how to go.  


Dean is caressing Cass' arms, up towards the collarbone and then he takes his head between his hands. Cass suddenly stops. Dean's eyes widen in fear as he is thinking he has done something wrong.

"I don't know what's happening, Dean. I'm worried. How do I fix that?" Dean lets go off Cass' cheeks as Cass is looking down and touches the bulge on his pants which has grown bigger.

"It's called a boner. You get that when you feel randy."

"Randy?"

"The warm, pulling feeling you mentioned."

"What do you do about it?"

Dean is smiling so that every tooth is exposed, there is glitter in his eyes. He glances down for a moment, gathering himself a little before meeting Cass' wondering eyes again.  


"I'll show you. Let me take care of you. Trust me."

"Okay." Cass is smiling gently.

"But if anything doesn't feel good you have to tell me. You hear me, Cass?"

Cass nods seriously. Dean's heart exlodes with feelings. Castiel really is a sweet, beautiful angel.

"You are amazing, Castiel."

His name feels like sweet joy on his tongue. They kiss again, slowly. They breath deeply, trying to get each other's scent through the nose in one inhalation. Dean is caressing the back of Cass' head, getting his fingers tangled in his unwashed hair, which despite manages to be soft and smell wonderful. Cass' hands are searching their way around Dean's body. He is fondling the lower part of his back and then his scalpula. To feel the scalpula makes him think about if Dean had wings. Actually Dean is more angelic and good than any other angel he has met. Most of the time at least. Sometimes he can be a pain in the neck, but that opinion is mutual.

"Damn it, Cass. Your lips..."

The warm exhalation air from his words against Cass' lips is giving him goosebumps, another humanly phenomenon which is new to him.

"So you like it?"

"Mm..." Dean is mumbling his answer. "My angel..."

Dean pulls off his shirt and reveals his just enough trained muscles and his anti possession-tattoo. His nipples are rigid by arousal. Cass' is feeling the incredible warmth Dean's skin radiates. The warmth comes from the soul in form of pure energy. It's beautiful. Dean has a beautiful soul, despite its flaws. Everybody has some weak spots.

Cass can't let go off Dean's eyes while Dean is taking off his trench coat. There is something darker in his stare now, not just lust. There is a desire, a need that has to be fed. It's making Dean look very serious, which makes Cass' erection pulsate and twitch even more. Cass is sharing Dean's need, a need that he hasn't felt before. It he cannot let off steam soon he will explode. Maybe even literally.

"Dean, I... I need..."

Cass stops talking when Dean takes off the rest of their clothes. They are standing right in front of each other wearing just underwear which are fighting to keep their cocks inside.

"You are beautiful, Cass."

His thick, dark voice is breaking when he is saying those words. Cass is just standing there quietly, expectant with a heart ready to fly away. Dean is giving him his hand, Cass takes it and follows him to the bed. Dean steers him down on it, places his head gently on two pillows.

"Feels good?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Dean is starting to pull off Cass' underwear. His penis is standing straight up and it flaps to and fro a couple of times before laying still on his abdomen. It's not completely still though, it's throbbing as blood streams through it. Cass is thinking that the human body really is something very strange.

Dean's eyes sparkle with lust. Unbelievably he is getting even warmer and softer inside when he is witnessing a fully naked and ready Cass in front of him. He feels such affection. He wants to be with Cass, take care of him, treat him like he was a fragile rose losing its petal if one wasn't careful with him. Dean wants to pick this beautiful rose right.

Cass' eyes are sparkling with curiosity, but also fear. He still doesn't know what's happening to him. The vessel is beyond his control. He wondres if Dean feels the same; if his feeling of self, his soul, is losing control over his body. Maybe that's something he's used to and doesn't think about anymore. He is human after all. Castiel has been around since the dawn of creation, and no one has ever made him feel this way. He is watching Dean taking a little bottle out of the drawer next to the bed.

"What's that?"

"Lube. I'm sure you're pretty tight, we'll need a lot of this. Don't have any condoms."

"Tight?"

Cass looks questioning at Dean who doesn't answer. He puts a thick layer of lube on his middle finger, then lifts Cass' pelvis up a little bit so the angle gets better. Carefully he touches Cass' opening. His whole body jerks at the feeling.

"You alright?"

Cass mouth is half open with pleasure, and even if it feels a little weird all he wants is to feel Dean inside him.

"Please, do it."

Dean is pushing his finger in quite easily with that much lube, and a wave of indulgence streams through Cass' body. The sound of half screaming, half moaning is leaving Cass' mouth. It is a peculiar pleasure, something resembling pain but it's not.

"Ah!"

The scream turns into many short, jagged breaths. Dean pushes in another finger, moving around inside Cass, stretching his tight anal. The overwhelming feeling of ecstacy makes Cass want to scream, laugh and cry all at once. Suddenly Cass is feeling empty. He opens his eyes and is met by Dean's soggy gaze and parted lips.

"You're so hot, those sounds..."

"Please, Dean. I'm begging you... Keep going."

"I will."

Dean is standing up on the bed and takes off his underwear exposing his penis. Cass' mouth is open of amazement.

"It-it's pretty big."

Dean is almost getting a little abashed. His cheeks get even more red. He gives himself a few strokes with a hand covered in lube and sits down on his knees again. He places a pillow under Cass' bottom. Cass is shaking with anticipation as Dean is placing himself right. When he slowly starts to penetrate, Cass shuts his eyes hard. This is going to be tight. Cass is twisting his body, throwing his head back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Shall I stop?"

"No."

Dean is going further and further in. Cass' breaths are jagged and his moaning is killing Dean. He thinks it's beautiful. What a beautiful death. When Dean is completely inside and is hitting that sweet spot Cass gives a long wailing sound as he pushes his hips upwards. His penis is throbbing hard. Dean has never been this affected by watching someone feeling such pleasure. He is breathing out heavily, a deep sound that comes all the way from his stomach.

Slowly he pulls out. At the same time he lays himself over Cass, without giving him too much weight over him. Just so their bodies touch. Cass is shaking underneath him, like a leaf in the wind. Dean is the trunk and together they are a beautiful, strong tree.

The air from Cass' mouth is warm on Dean's cheek. He is kissing Cass' neck, it tastes salt from the sweat. He can hear Cass stop breathing for a moment as he penetrates him again, this time a little smoother. Dean is feeling the pressure from Cass' cock as he hits the sensitive spot. Dean starts to move in a rhythmic pace now, but not too fast.  


Cass can't understand the sounds that are slipping through his lips. Just like he hasn't control over his body, he hasn't control over his voice. It's unpleasant, but at the same time wonderful. Cass is noticing how Dean's breathing is getting faster and faster in pace with his own. Dean is not thinking about it but his thrusting is getting keener, just like his breaths. But that doesn't bother Cass at all. He loves it.

Dean lifts his head from Cass' damp neck, meeting his dim, half closed eyes that seem to be the sea itself. Cass smiles languidly. He has stopped screaming now, he is too much in a state similar to trance to do anything else than just lay there. His breathing is alternately heavy and prolonged, light and short.

Dean is smiling at the angel, studying every inch of his beautiful face. His slightly separated pink tinted lips. His wet, blue eyes reminding him of water. Cass is seeing every detail of Dena's face too, truly sees him. Every muscle that tighten and then relax, every pearl of sweat making him glisten.

"Oh, god!" Dean suddenly exclaims, burying his face against Cass' chest. He is holding the wet sheets underneath them with a cramped grip.

"What does he have to do with this?" Cass asks in just one long exhalation turning into a groan at the end. Dean smiles against Cass' skin. It's like Cass' wonderful, stupid question takes him over the edge. In a second he is starts to tremble uncontrollably.

"Cass!" he says when he is able to breath again. Cass is filled with his cum, but of course he doesn't know. All he knows is that something is changing inside him and that Dean's penis suddenly feels more. It makes him orgasm. A last thrust from Dean and he squirts his cum while letting out a load moan mixed with a choked scream. Dean is feeling the warm fluid on his abdomen.

Dean is cathing his breath, laying limply over Cass who is shaking while waiting for his muscles to relax and his penis and anal stop pulsating rhythmically. Soon Dean is laying down on his stomach next to Cass. Cass is looking down, notecing the white dripping down from the top of his penis and onto his lower abdomen.

"Is that normal?"

Dean gives away a short, snorting laughter.

"Yes, Cass. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm tired" Cass says with husky, almost whispering voice. Dean turns around to his back and places Cass' head on his chest. He puts his arm around his angel's shoulders, the angel closes his eyes. Dean's heavy head falls slightly down, resting on the angel's head. He is burrying his nose in Cass' soft, messy hair.

"Never leave me, Cass."

The angel can only hear his voice like a low echo in the distance, because he has already fallen asleep. But he knows that Dean knows that he will never leave him. Never ever.


End file.
